Multiple computer databases or databases with multiple partitions pose special problems for database designers. In many cases, it is desirable to have a set of databases that hold all data, but where each user of the system has a unique view into that data. Stated another way, each user would have access to just a subset of all available data. However, database designers are limited by software applications that each require the appearance of a single database.
In computer networking environments which store network topology information, one problem is to maintain multiple, independent databases where each single network topology database is located on a physically distinct machine. Topology processes on each machine typically write to their own database and are not aware of each other. To accommodate current software applications, the databases must have the appearance of a single database or single datascape to maintain backward compatibility and eliminate the need for special applications to handle multiple databases explicitly.
When displaying network information to system users, a union of all data in view must be formed across the multiple databases, resolving duplicated and/or missing data. To give the appearance that the data came from a single, self-consistent database, the resulting datascape typically must be uniform, logically consistent, and homogeneous. In addition, information must be gathered from multiple databases in an efficient and seamless manner.
Therefore, there is a need for a way to implement multiple computer databases or databases with multiple partitions where a single, unique view is presented to each user of the system. There is a further need to have the database appear as a single database to software applications. There is a further need to gather information from databases in an efficient and seamless manner.